percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlemagne Gwyn
'Charlemagne Gwyn (''pronounced charl-mane gwin) is the mute, half-blood daughter of Harry Gwyn and Hesychia, the minor goddess of quiet, rest and stillness or the personification of silence itself. ' Opaque Charlemagne is an outcast in Camp Half-blood and is driven out from the place. In this one-shot story, she witnesses the cruelty of life...but eventually finds the way to home. History Charlemagne was born on October 18 with the inability to speak or communicate. She was found in an ivory basket on her father, Harry Gwyn’s porch. He willingly took her in, and raised her and homeschooled her on his own for a time. When she turned 13, Harry had to leave because of his ‘job’, and placed Charlemagne in the care of the housekeeper, Fiona. Charlemagne did not hear from her father for a year, until he unexpectedly came back one night, looking agitated. He told Charlemagne and Fiona that they were in danger and had to leave him behind and flee, which an unwilling Charlemagne and Fiona did. They discovered later on, as they were taking off from the Gwyn’s mansion that Harry Gwyn was linked to a criminal group much like the Mafia and he had done something that offended them. The group had arrived at the residence and had discovered Fiona and Charlemagne’s attempt to escape. They then shot Fiona in the head three times, and seized Charlemagne back into the house, where she was strapped in a chair and forced to watch her father being mutilated and lacerated. After Harry’s bloody death, the group set fire to the house and left, with Charlemagne still tied to the chair. She had struggled to be freed, miraculously escaped and then made it out of the residence before it exploded. She fainted on the spot and woke up weeks later in the hospital. Because of the trauma of seeing her father tortured to death, Charlemagne went insane, shaking uncontrollably, smashing objects and punching walls, that she was deported immediately to a mental institute in New York. She wanted desperately to break out of the institute but it was only two years later that she finally succeeded in running off from the place, using her powers. She ran into a satyr in disguise who introduced himself as Boco, who knew instantly she was a demigod, albeit a minor one. He persuaded her to come with him. Charlemagne, who realized she had nowhere to go, agreed though a little reluctantly, and so Boco led her to Camp Half-blood, where she was claimed as Hesychia’s daughter and lived in her cabin. Personality A girl always haunted by her past, Charlemagne prefers to carry her pain on her own in the belief that it would be better for her and for everyone else. She hides in the shadows rather than mingling with the people and doesn’t trust easily. She communicates only if she thinks it is necessary, and she converses mainly by means of writing down what she wants to say. She is excellent in clearing her face of emotions, keeping her expression blank so she was virtually unreadable. Charlemagne was never seen smiling ever since her father’s death. Her grimness, incapability of speech and tendency to ‘break down’ unexpectedly labeled her as a freak in the camp, so nobody ever went near her. She was constantly bullied from afar and talked about behind her back, which hurt her feelings even though she pretended otherwise. On calm days, she stays in her cabin and writes random words in her silver leather-bound notebook. She goes to training only if she feels like it, because she cannot withstand the sight of sharp blades, which more often than not, reminds her of that night of Harry Gwyn’s death by torture. She also has a fear of fire. In truth, Charlemagne is very gentle and kind-hearted, but people were too freaked out by her mysteriousness to see that side. Physical Appearance Charlemagne is short for her age, thin in stature, with uneven, straight black hair. Her eyes are dark blue, but at a faraway glance appears to be black. She has light brown skin, marked with burns and scars from the fire, especially on her arms. That is the reason why she only wears long-sleeved shirts, paired with jeans and an occasional hoodie. Abilities She has the ability to quiet the mouths and minds of others, but unfortunately not her own mind and can also spread the sense of tranquility or peace over a certain person or group. Items She possesses a silver, leather-bound notebook, which is the only object she had salvaged from the fire. It was a gift from her father on her seventh birthday, with her initials C.G in black script on the cover and it has an inscription on the first page, written by her father-- ''To Charlemagne, my beloved daughter “For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home.” Love, your father. Etymology Her name ‘Charlemagne’ ''is derived from the first Holy Roman emperor of the same name, and seemed fit for a girl. The last name ''‘Gwyn’ is Welsh for silver. Trivia *The quote that her father had written in Charlemagne's notebook is from the book ''Anna and the French Kiss ''by Stephanie Perkins.